


Why Are You My Remedy

by Amber_Flicker



Series: That we were not lost from the start [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, What Have I Done, hOP ON THE ANGST TRAIN FRIENDS, no actual smut but it's spoken of rather vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he knew he shouldn't. Shouldn't even be considering this, should just walk away. Because that would be the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You My Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Same 'verse as 'If Our Love Is Tragedy', follows sometime after. Could probably be read stand alone but you'll understand it better if you've read the first.

_"Please,"_ he says, voice weaker than before, last-ditch effort to draw Cisco in, "It doesn't have to mean anything, I won't ever ask this of you again, I just- please, I need this."

And he knew he shouldn't. Shouldn't even be considering this, should just walk away. Because that would be the right thing to do. It would be less painful for everyone involved, because he knew they were both going to regret _Ialreadyregret_ making this choice. That this wasn't why he'd opened the breach for the other to travel through and visit.

But the desperation in Hartl- _nothartleysongsmithgodwhatareyoudoing_ \- not-hartley's expression, the pain lacing it, it wouldn't let Cisco go.

 

He didn't reject it.

 

He didn't pull away as Hartley took the invitation, dragged him into a broken kiss, and no, that was too much, he didn't want it to be that personal, but he was in too deep now-

 

Cisco didn't stop it as they fucked, air charged with passion and heartache and things left incomplete, silver ring gleaming in the dull light, and he could only hope that this would build Hartley up instead of breaking him further.

 

_Oh no, darling, this is going to **ruin** you both._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know okay
> 
> this just isn't a happy au
> 
>  
> 
> Come scream at me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
